


Сладкая смерть

by Cammia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Light BDSM, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Несколько мужчин умирают во время полового акта. Дин и Сэм отправляются в Небраску. Но жизнь омрачает то, что до срока, назначенного демоном перекрестка, осталось всего несколько месяцев.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — третий сезон, до попадания Дина в ад, до появления Кастиэля.

— А ты точно раньше этого не делала? — спросил Дейв, стараясь, чтобы фраза прозвучала шутливо.   
Он нервничал, сам не зная, почему. Может, оттого, что инициатива исходила от Элис: она предложила попробовать связывание, и она же была сверху. Дейву не нравились ситуации, в которых он терял контроль.  
Элис улыбнулась, затягивая узел на его запястье потуже.  
— Не делала. Но я посмотрела учебные материалы.  
— Учебные?  
— Порно, дурачок!  
Закончив с повязками, Элис потрепала Дейва по щеке. Спросила с заботой:  
— Не слишком туго? Не больно?  
Причинять ему настоящую боль в ее планы не входило. Дейв зря нервничал, глупый.  
Элис встал рядом с кроватью и, стараясь, чтобы все выглядело красиво, как в кино, сбросила с плеч шелковый халат.   
У Дейва перехватило дыхание. Именно такой реакции Элис и хотела добиться, когда выбирала комбинацию. Стейси настаивала на чем-то розовом, невинном, но Элис твердо решила: черный сетчатый комбинезон. Он больше подойдет к случаю. Бодро вставший член Дейва подтверждал, что в выборе она не ошиблась. А самое классное — у комбинезона прорезь между ног, даже снимать не нужно.   
Дейв и думать забыл о своих опасениях, когда Элис дразнящим поцелуем коснулась его губ, а потом скользнула ниже, целуя и прикусывая кожу. Соски, задорно торчащие через крупную сетку комбинезона, коснулись груди Дейва. И тот вздрогнул, словно пронзенный электрическим током.  
Когда Элис прочертила языком дорожку по его животу, Дейв приподнялся, насколько мог, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. И глубоко вздохнул, когда она приняла член в рот так глубоко, как смогла.  
Минет не относился к любимым занятиям Элис, но сейчас он заводил. Может, потому, что Дейв не мог вцепиться в ее волосы и поторопить — она терпеть этого не могла. Сейчас же парень находился в ее власти, и она сама решала, что они будут делать и как долго.  
Элис выпустила его член изо рта с пошлым, порнушным чпоком, и у Дейва глаза вспыхнули. Она повторила трюк, и парень блаженно застонал.  
Решив, что он достаточно готов, Элис неторопливо опустилась сверху. Она и сама была намокшей и готовой на все, а комбинезон совершенно не мешал.  
Дейв пожирал ее глазами, и специально для него Элис приподняла грудь и лизнула сосок. И все это — не прекращая скачки. Дейв так и вытаращил глаза.  
Вдохновленная, она обхватила сосок губами и думала поиграться еще, когда поняла, что реакция Дейва вызвана совсем не ее мастерством.   
Его глаза распахивались все шире, пока не начали вылезать из орбит. Рот приоткрылся, показался напряженный кончик языка. Дейв попытался что-то сказать, но из горла вырвалось только сипение. Он раздвинул губы в жуткой пародии на улыбку.  
Элис замерла, но Дейв под ней продолжал двигаться, вбиваясь в ее тело и беззвучно разевая рот. Он таращился на нее в восторге, чуть не в экстазе. Тело выгнулось дугой, приподняв Элис, и опало на кровать. Все это заняло не больше пяти секунд.  
Дейв все так же смотрел на Элис, но теперь взгляд остекленел и казался удовлетворенным.  
Оцепеневшая Элис почувствовала, как внутри стало влажно. «Покойник кончил в меня», — подумала она. И от этой мысли наконец закричала.

***   
На неделю они застряли в городке на границе Айовы, в стороне от основной трассы. Детка осталась на парковке техцентра — ожидать новые запчасти, которые, как уверял механик, прибудут «вот-вот», что на практике превратилось в несколько дней.  
Дина не порадовала перспектива провести несколько дней в такой глуши. Не так уж много у него времени осталось. Сэм, видимо, подумал о том же, но хоть вслух не сказал.   
Городок с пышным названием Карфаген был не благообразным, просто скучным до зевоты. И как каждое провинциальное местечко, стремился стать интересным для туристов на свой извращенный манер. Первое посещение местного кафе обернулось для Дина шоком.  
— Это что, кукуруза?   
Дин удивленно смотрел на желтые зернышки под булкой гамбургера.  
— Кукуруза, — с гордостью подтвердила дородная официантка. — Гамбургер а-ля Карфаген, наше коронное блюдо.  
Официантка выглядела такой гордой, что Дин не стал ее огорчать. Но отпихнул тарелку подальше, стоило женщине отойти. Сэм, зараза, усмехнулся уголком губ. С его любовью к салатам голодовка не грозила.  
— Я здесь умру от скуки, — предупредил Дин.   
Но вопреки угрозам остался жить. Даже притерпелся к кукурузным гамбургерам. Посещение кафе стало у них ежедневным ритуалом.   
Дин по привычке просканировал взглядом помещение. К вечеру народ подтягивался в единственный бар, и симпатичное личико в толпе могло бы хоть как-то скрасить это место. Но местные красотки могли претендовать разве что на звание местной королевы урожая.   
Одна из них с интересом посмотрела на Дина, и тот поспешил отвести глаза. Съехал на сиденье пониже и вытянул ногу, будто невзначай задев колено Сэма. Тот дернулся и предупреждающе посмотрел исподлобья. Дин ответил обезоруживающей улыбкой: да ладно, ничего такого не происходит.   
Он прекрасно знал, что Сэма такие игры смущают и сердят, но останавливаться не собирался. Секс в этой дыре был единственным доступным развлечением.  
После пару минут заигрываний и якобы случайных прикосновений Сэм демонстративно отодвинулся. Зато развернул к нему ноут.  
— Ханжа, — беззлобно сказал Дин, решив, что все равно получит свое в номере. — Это что?  
— Дейв Ричардсон, из Небраски. Один из трех мужчин, умерших за последние две недели.   
Дин всмотрелся в страничку местного интернет-портала. Заголовок был броский: «Мужчина умер от оргазма». Одного названия хватило, чтобы разогнать скуку.   
О старичках, умирающих от любовных игрищ, таблоиды писали регулярно. Но Дейв Ричардсон старичком не был. С фотографии смотрел молодой парнишка, которому вряд ли исполнилось двадцать.   
Дин пролистал страницу вниз, скользнув глазами по неуместно ироничному описанию происшествия. Неизвестный корреспондент смаковал событие, захлебываясь шутками по поводу сексуальных предпочтений умершего. И только в самом низу статьи была небольшая приписка: причина смерти не установлена.  
— Парень осуществил мою мечту: умереть от оргазма.  
— Не только он.   
Дин вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Трое мужчин в городе за последний месяц скончались во время секса.  
— Горячие там, должно быть, девушки, — пробормотал Дин.   
На этот раз Сэм будто невзначай задел его под столом, причем болезненно. Дин, не смутившись, потер ногу.  
— И что, все трое молодые и здоровые?  
— У всех троих ни малейших следов насилия, разрыва сердца, кровоизлияния в мозг или других повреждений. Все трое просто умерли. И вот еще…   
Сэм развернул к себе ноут, потом вернул его Дину.  
Черно-белая фотография изображала радостное мужское лицо. На взгляд Дина, парень перестарался: скалился в камеру, словно акула, вытаращив глаза от восторга.   
— Это труп? — сообразил он наконец.  
— Снимок второго умершего. Местному журналисту удалось пробраться в дом раньше полиции и сделать фото. Он утверждает, что и остальные жертвы были такими… радостными.  
— Умереть от оргазма — разве не восторг?   
Дин посмеивался, но уже заинтересовался. Чутье подсказывало, что в Небраске не все чисто.  
— Пойду спрошу, как там с ремонтом Детки. Пора выдвигаться на спасение несчастных затраханных мужчин.   
— Скажи просто, что тебе любопытно.   
Дин сделал строгое лицо.  
— Секс дело хорошее, но не настолько, чтобы от него умирать.   
Наклонился, делая вид, что смотрит на экран ноута, и шепнул Сэму в ухо:  
— Проверим позже, смогу ли я сравниться с их подружками?   
Он ретировался раньше, чем Сэм успел что-либо ответить, но заметил, как у того заалели уши. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы поднять себе настроение.  
Новости от механика порадовали Дина еще больше. Детали наконец-то прибыли, и его заверили, что уже завтра утром Детка будет готова продолжать путь. Появившееся дело словно сдвинуло замершее время.   
По дороге в номер Дин заглянул на ресепшен и сообщил портье, что они съедут завтра утром.  
— Пакуй чемоданы, Сэмми, — сказал он с порога, открывая дверь. — Можем…  
Договорить он не успел: Сэм с такой силой вжал его в стену, что дыхание на мгновение прервалось.  
«Проняло все-таки», — успел подумать Дин, прежде чем его рот закрыли поцелуем. Он позволил прижать себя к стене и приоткрыл губы, впуская язык Сэма.   
Четкой договоренности — кто когда начинает и кто сверху — не было. Сейчас Сэм хотел проявить инициативу, и Дина это устраивало.  
Впрочем, сдаваться он тоже не собирался. Дал минуту форы, а потом поцеловал в ответ, насколько мог крепко. Скользнул рукой по животу Сэма вниз.  
Видимо, тот принял маленькое представление в кафе за прелюдию, потому что сейчас торопился перейти к делу. Когда Дин мягко сжал его пах, Сэм прикусил его нижнюю губу и впервые посмотрел в глаза.   
Дин обожал, когда у Сэма был такой взгляд как сейчас. Потемневший, страстный. Хозяйский. Он словно говорил «я буду делать, что хочу, и только попробуй меня остановить». У Дина ноги подкашивались, когда маска ботаника давала трещину. Он грел себя мыслью, что таким братишка бывал только с ним.   
Сэм снова рванул его на себя, целуя взахлеб и останавливаясь, только чтобы помочь ему раздеться. Дин едва успел стянуть с Сэма рубашку, джинсы с бельем тот стянул сам. И толкнул брата в сторону кровати.  
Постель, немного расшатавшаяся за неделю, под их весом жалобно скрипнула. Дин откинулся на подушку, и Сэм тут же придавил его сверху. Потянулся к тумбочке и поцеловал снова, но гораздо нежнее.  
Пока Сэм выдавливал на пальцы смазку, Дин приподнялся и поцеловал его в плечо. Прижался к нему щекой из-за внезапной нежности. В том, как Сэм торопился раздобыть смазку, подготовить его и войти, было что-то подростковое, неуклюжее. И трогательное. Дин никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Сэм больше не хрупкий подросток, а взрослый мужчина. И сильнее его самого.   
Сэм снова придавил его ладонью к постели. Скользкие пальцы проникли между ягодиц. Дин принял их, чуть поморщившись от легкого дискомфорта. Но тот скоро уступил место легкому удовольствию и привычному теплу. Сэм действовал опытно и осторожно, неглубоко двигая двумя пальцами, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. Внезапно развел их «ножницами», заставив Дина вздрогнуть.   
Дин плюнул на условности и потянулся к члену, который напряженно прижимался к животу. От Сэма крышу сносило почище, чем от любой девчонки.   
Но его вдруг шлепнули по руке. Несильно, но ясно показывая: нельзя. Дин чертыхнулся, но себя отпустил. И чтобы не возник соблазн, сунул обе руки под подушку.   
Сэм окончательно перешел к неторопливому ритму. Медленно двигал пальцами, останавливаясь за мгновение до того, как коснуться простаты.  
Дину всего за пару минут извелся в ожидании прикосновения. Если бы Сэм надумал его нагнуть и жестко трахнуть, и то это не было бы так мучительно. Не вытерпев, он вскинул бедра вверх, но Сэм положил руку ему на живот и удержал.  
Отыгрывается за то, что произошло в кафе, понял Дин. Мелкий засранец! И сильный. Или это он сам ослаб от желания и невозможности кончить.   
Сэм склонился над его животом, бережно поцеловал багровую от прилива крови головку члена. Но даже не попытался взять в рот, на что Дин слабо надеялся. Легких поцелуев и прикосновений языка было недостаточно. Дин стиснул зубы, сдерживая жалобный стон.   
По напрягшемуся телу брата Сэм понял, что тот на грани. Пальцы наконец-то скользнули глубже, достигнув нужной точки, и одновременно с этим губы сомкнулись на члене.   
Дин одной рукой вцепился в его волосы, другой уперся в постель и, приподнявшись, вломился в горячий рот.   
Сэм его больше не сдерживал, отсасывал исправно. Когда он наклонялся, пушистые волосы щекотали живот Дина, и это прикосновение сводило с ума чуть не меньше минета.   
Дин отвел волосы с его лба и приподнялся, наблюдая, как Сэм скользит губами по его члену. Это оказалось слишком прекрасно, чтобы продержаться долго. Дин начал двигаться резче, буквально вбиваясь в его рот. Сердце колотилось о грудную клетку, как безумное. Дин растворялся в своих ощущениях, искусные ласки были единственным, что связывало его с реальностью.   
Но Сэм позволил ему сделать всего несколько движений, а потом вывернулся из-под его руки. Пальцы выскользнули, оставив после себя ноющее чувство и огромное разочарование.  
— Что еще? — недовольно спросил Дин. Про себя он решил, что, если Сэм заупрямится, он просто подрочит и закончит.   
Но не пришлось. Сэм шлепнул его по бедру и велел:  
— Перевернись.   
Дин опустился на четвереньки. Член ныл, и подумалось, не закончить все, просто потерявшись о шершавое покрывало.   
Сэм успокоил его, погладив по спине. Руки задержались на ягодицах, раздвигая их.   
Дин ткнулся лбом в подушку, когда Сэм вошел. Пара движений — и они поймали общий ритм, как в танце. И двигались дальше, придерживаясь его.   
Сэм заполнял его идеально. Поначалу было больно: Сэм и здесь отличался размерами. Но упорные совместные тренировки оказали свой эффект, и сейчас Дин наслаждался происходящим.   
Сэм вбивал его в кровать. От накатывающего волнами наслаждения перед глазами мелькали цветные круги. Он отбросил мысли и поддался инстинктам, подмахивая Сэму не хуже профессиональной шлюхи. Тот благодарно поцеловал его в плечо и несильно прикусил кожу.   
Чтобы Дин не кончил раньше времени, Сэм пережал основание его члена. Он сам теперь двигался резче и чаще. Уткнулся в макушку Дина, целуя взъерошенные волосы. Тот повернул голову, давая поцеловать себя в губы.   
Сэм отпустил его, чувствуя, что и сам близко к блаженству. Толкнулся глубже, выбивая из Дина стон.   
На мгновение оба словно замели на краю пропасти, чтобы потом рухнуть в пучину удовольствия.   
Сэм обхватил Дина под животом, тот накрыл его руки своими. Они замерли так, прислушиваясь друг к другу.  
Дину казалось, что никого, кроме них, на свете нет. Он слышал только их дыхание, тяжелое и неровное, и шорох ветра за окном.  
Пару минут спустя Сэм сам сдвинулся, лег рядом, забросив ему на спину руку. Дин потянулся к нему. Они целовались, медленно, пробуя друг друга на вкус, хотя знали один другого до мельчайших нюансов.   
Обычно все происходило в тесноте машины. Они едва помещались на заднем сиденье и натыкались на спинки, дверцы и партнера. Из-за этого секс был техничным: пара наиболее удобных поз, быстрая дрочка вперемешку с жесткими поцелуями, пара минут на анал.  
После такого целая неделя на широкой постели была благом. Можно было не торопиться: ласкать друг друга, внимательно рассматривать и целовать везде, менять позы — наслаждаться близостью.   
Дин предусмотрительно заказал самый дальний номер, за которым начинались знаменитые кукурузные поля. Можно было не стесняться и не понижать голос: они словно оказались в своем собственном маленьком мирке. Сейчас ему даже было жаль покидать этот островок покоя.   
«Здесь можно было бы остаться до того, как…» — подумал он, но отогнал эту мысль. Момент был слишком хорош, чтобы его портить.   
Все же Карфаген отличный городишко, подумал Дин, задремывая в тепле рук Сэма.

***  
Дорога и жизнь настоящего города, быстро выветрили такие мысли. Город, небольшой, все же был куда крупнее Карфагена. В меню кафе значился настоящий гамбургер, и даже официантка была лучше любой Мисс Кукуруза. Дин почувствовал, что настроение поднимается.  
Официантка не ответила на его улыбку. Может, потому, что услышала краем уха, как Сэм представляется федеральным агентом врачу из местного морга, которого они застали как раз во время ланча.   
Сэм договорился с врачом об осмотре тел и вернулся за столик к Дину. В глазах, показалось, промелькнуло неудовольствие.  
— Завязываешь связи?  
— Никогда не знаешь, кто может пригодиться. Что сказал добрый доктор?  
— Две предыдущих жертвы кремированы. А последнего похоронят завтра, успеваем осмотреть.   
Дин с удовольствием принюхался к принесенному гамбургеру. От блюда пахло горячим тестом и говядиной. От одного аромата рот наполнился слюной. Дин откусил побольше, отыгрываясь за предыдущую голодовку.  
— Может, разделимся? — предложило он невнятно. — Поговорю с подругами усопших?  
— Только поговоришь? — уточнил Сэм.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Хотя взглянуть на этих роковых красоток. Признаюсь, интересно. Ты не спрашивал дока о причине смерти?  
— Сказал: ничего необычного. И это самое необычное: все трое просто скончались, ни малейших следов. Но на тела я все-таки взглянул бы.  
«А я взглянул бы на роковых красавиц», — подумал Дин. Если ты сидишь на диете, это не значит, что нельзя посмотреть на пирожные.

***   
Но первая же девушка, Элис, его разочаровала. Смерть во время секса невольно создавала в воображении образ соблазнительницы, девушки месяца «Плейбоя». Или же, напротив, скромной монашки с чертовщинкой.  
Элис оказалась… Обыкновенной. Милой. Симпатичной. И только. Девчонке недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, и она еще не растеряла подростковой неуклюжести — и подростковых прыщей. Дин заметил, что лак на ногтях у девушки порядком ободран, а волосы, кажется, она мыла пару дней назад. В целом впечатление было такое, будто после смерти бойфренда Элис толком не пришла в себя.  
Дину стало искренне жаль девушку. Задавать вопросы на интимную тему было неудобно, но он все же попросил рассказать Элис о том, что произошло. И невольно пожалел, что поехал сам, без Сэма: тому без труда удавалось выказать участие. Людей это располагало. Да и сочувствие ему давалось лучше.  
Элис, сидя неестественно прямо, натянула на колени подол домашнего платья и монотонным голосом изложила факты, словно отрепетированные в разговоре с полицией.   
Они с Дейвом устроили романтичный вечер, перешли к коитусу (она так и сказала — коитусу), Дейв начал задыхаться, а потом умер. На этом месте голос Элис дрогнул. Дин, ненавидя себя за то, что делает, попросил ее рассказать подробнее о том, что было.  
— То есть — подробнее?  
— Что вы делали. Может, вы сдавили ему шею — случайно. Или нажали секретную точку, как в «Стартреке».  
Элис не улыбнулась даже из вежливости.  
— Я… Мы ничего такого не делали…  
— Я вас не обвиняю, — поспешил ее успокоить Дин.- Никаких повреждений не найдено, но причина должна быть. Поймите, я спрашиваю не из интереса…   
— Конечно.  
Девушка глубоко вздохнула.  
— Мы решили поэкспериментировать. Ничего такого… Просто связывание. Я связала ему руки и ноги…   
Она запнулась. Дин кивнул, стараясь выглядеть участливо и бесстрастно одновременно.  
— И надела комбинезон… Ну знаете, такое совершенно особенное белье.   
Ее голос прервался.  
— Может, еще что-то? Какие-то таблетки? Афродизиак?  
Элис отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Ничего такого. Все как обычно. Мы просто хотели немного пошалить…  
Слезы все-таки хлынули. Элис шмыгнула носом, стараясь сдержаться, но слезы капали на руки.   
Дин подал ей бумажную салфетку из стоящей на столе коробки. Девушка благодарно кивнула, плача уже всерьез. Дин только рад был закруглить разговор, хотя и побаивался оставить Элис одну.  
Оказавшись на улице, он прислонился к машине, глубоко вздохнул. Оргазм, конечно, сравнивают с маленькой смертью, но для этих несчастных смерть стала настоящей. Элис, наверное, натерпелась страху, когда оседлала парня, а тот скончался во время скачки.  
Дело перестало казаться пикантным или привлекательным. За время охоты привыкаешь к веренице жертв и несчастных родственников. Но иногда, как сейчас, работа становится достаточно болезненной.   
Дин не был уверен, хочет ли пообщаться с другими свидетельницами. Поэтому звонок от Сэма пришелся кстати.  
— Я осмотрел тело.  
— Уже?  
— Много времени не потребовалось. Патологоанатом был прав: никаких следов.   
— Даже…  
— Ни следов серы, ни каких-либо других.  
— А ты внимательно осмотрел тела? — спросил Дин, садясь в машину. Дышать стало легче, волнение отпустило.   
— Внимательно.  
— Знаешь, если они умерли во время секса, следы могут обнаружиться в самых интересных местах…  
— Внимательно, — сказал Сэм с нажимом. — Хочешь узнать, где побывали мои руки?  
— Скажи лучше, док принял тебя за извращенца, когда ты лапал покойника?   
Сэм вздохнул, не собираясь это как-то комментировать, и сменил тему:  
— Раз уж я освободился, могу помочь. Съезжу к одной из девушек. Управимся быстрее.   
— Валяй.   
Дин не стал показывать, как обрадовало его это предложение. Пережить три женские истерики за один день он бы не смог. Потому с чистой совестью вычеркнул из списка одно имя.   
Но девушка, в чьей постели третья жертва получила свою маленькую смерть, не собиралась устраивать истерику. Женщина со старомодным именем Кэтрин оказалась именно той фем-фаталь, которую рисовало воображение Дина. Высокая и упакованная в строгий деловой костюм, не успевшая переодеться после рабочего дня, она не слишком обрадовалась визиту федерала. Причина выяснилась очень быстро: женой погибшему она не приходилась. И даже подружкой не была. Носила звание любовницы, и в ее постели мужчина оказался вместо заявленного жене гольф-клуба.  
Кажется, Кэтрин ожидала осуждения со стороны агента, но уж эту женщину Дин осуждать точно не собирался. Окончательно она его покорила, когда подробно и не ломаясь рассказала все, что произошло в тот вечер.   
Ее рассказ почти в точности повторил повествование Элис. С той лишь поправкой, что для Кэтрин сексуальный эксперимент был не первым, и вообще в искусстве любви она себя не ограничивала.  
— Не можете рассказать подробнее, что происходило в тот вечер? Для протокола, разумеется, — спохватился Дин, потому что женщина подозрительно прищурилась.  
— Для протокола — разумеется. Мы использовали наручники, уздечку для члена…   
Она не обратила внимание на поперхнувшегося Дина и методично продолжила перечисление:  
— …зажимы для сосков, плетку … Это все, что мы успели использовать. Я его не душила и не давала никаких наркотиков, что бы там ни говорила эта старая карга…  
— Старая карга?  
— Жена Джералда. Вы с ней еще не говорили? Уверена, она расскажет вам красочную сказочку. Чуть ли не о том, что я заманила ее мужа для жертвоприношения.  
— А у нее есть основания так думать?  
Красивое лицо Кэтрин скривилось.  
— Ей просто нужно оправдание для себя. Как и всем им. Джералд не первый муж, который сбегал он супружеских обязанностей потому, что не мог получить то, что хотел.   
— А вы не могли во время… интимной близости сделать что-то, что спровоцировало смерть? Случайно, конечно.  
Дину показалось, что взгляд Кэтрин стал заинтересованным, оценивающим.   
— У меня большой опыт, агент. Я не убила бы человека даже во время игр с контролем дыхания.   
В ее голос вплелись бархатные нотки, на которые тело Дина откликнулось незамедлительно. Он закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы сделать это менее заметным.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал он. — Вы прекрасно держитесь, — не удержался он от комплимента.  
— Почему я должна плакать? Мы с Джералдом были не так близки. И моей вины в его смерти нет. К тому же, ему сейчас лучше, чем мне. Его позор уже не волнует, а вот мне эта история принесла немало неприятностей.  
— А вы слышали о других погибших мужчинах?  
— Что-то такое, да. Их было двое или трое, кажется.  
— Двое. Могу я задать вам личный вопрос?  
Кэтрин опасно прищурила глаза, уже догадываясь, что его интересует.  
— Попробуйте.  
— Вы не встречались с остальными жертвами?  
— Пытаетесь найти виноватого, агент? Нет, не встречалась.  
Слишком быстро ответила, подумал Дин. Но настаивать на честном ответе не стал. Кэтрин демонстративно посмотрела на наручные часы.   
— Я только зря отняла у вас время, агент. Ничего интересного сообщить не могу.  
— Ну что вы, это я должен извиняться. Вы же понимаете — работа…   
На пороге дома он развернулся.  
— Спрошу не для протокола, а как опытного в определенных делах человека. Как по-вашему, что случилось с Джералдом и остальными мужчинами? Что могло спровоцировать такой итог?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила Кэтрин, и на этот раз встроенный детектор лжи Дина промолчал.

***   
То же самое Дин услышал от Сэма. Тот успел переговорить с женой второй жертвы и перелистывал отчеты, когда Дин вошел.  
— Ни малейшего следа. Словно у них сердце просто перестало биться. Зато я нашел похожие случаи.  
— Здесь?  
— Нет, в Бостоне, полтора года назад. Двенадцать мужчин за восемь месяцев, в разных районах города. Всем от восемнадцати до сорока двух. Внезапная смерть во время полового акта, причина не установлена.  
— Двенадцать случаев? И их никто не связал?  
— Бостон больше по размеру. Кроме того, все смерти были признаны естественными.  
— Восемнадцатилетний парень умирает во время секса, куда уж естественнее.   
Дин сбросил пиджак и галстук и устроился рядом, с бутылкой пива в руках. Вторую протянул Сэму.  
— Ну и что случилось в Бостоне?  
— Ничего. После двенадцатой смерти все прекратилось. Я попробую подключиться к местной полиции, узнать что-нибудь подробнее. А что у тебя? Продуктивно пообщался с девушками?  
— Более чем. Эта Кэтрин… ну, любовница последнего парня — просто что-то.   
Сэм наградил его выразительным взглядом: смесь предупреждения с капелькой ревности. Дин продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— И она что-то темнит. Парень что умер в ее постели, гулял от жены. Похоже, она нравственностью не отличается.  
— Не совсем честно по отношению к его жене, но для подозрений в убийстве маловато.  
— Мне кажется, она и остальных парней знает чуть лучше, чем говорит.   
Дин положил перед ним визитку.  
— Держи, прихватил в прихожей.   
На визитке значилось: «Кэтрин Эрскин». Агентство недвижимости «Эрскин и Питерс».   
Пока Сэм стучал клавишами ноутбука, Дин переоделся в более привычные джинсы. Велик был соблазн раздеться здесь же и посмотреть на реакцию Сэма. Ну или просто подразнить. Вот только потом они могут надолго отвлечься. Так что Дин заставил себя уйти в другую комнату. А заняться чем-то приятным можно и ночью. Как добропорядочная семейная пара.  
Мысль улетучилась, когда он, вернувшись, случайно бросил взгляд через плечо Сэма. Там была загружена совсем не та страница, которую он ожидал увидеть. Разве что Кэтрин Эрскин случайно оказалась связанной с адскими псами. На картинке, явно отсканированной из какой-то средневековой книги, скалились стилизованные собачьи пасти.   
— Думаешь, это они загрызли бедолаг? — спросил он громко, так как Сэм его появления не заметил. Зато теперь быстро захлопнул крышку ноутбука.   
Дин продолжил, уговаривая себя не злиться:  
— Мы же договорились: не думаем об этом, не ищем и не расследуем, пока заняты делом.  
— Я подумал, это не будет лишним.  
— Это лишнее, — отрезал Дин.  
Хорошего настроения и легкого возбуждения как не бывало.   
Сэм смотрел виновато, но упрямо. Скорее всего, вернется к чтению, когда брат отвернется.   
— Извини, — сказал Сэм, хотя наверняка не чувствовал себя виноватым.   
Дин только махнул рукой. Он не собирался пить еще, но сейчас достал из пакета вторую бутылку пива и завалился на постель. Матрас оказался комковатым, а теплое пиво неприятно отдавало кислятиной. Неудобства моменту соответствовали как нельзя лучше.  
— Я уверен, если мы подумаем над этим чуточку дольше, мы найдем решение.  
— А я уверен, что пока ты ищешь мифическое решение, мужики будут умирать от вполне реальной опасности.   
Он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало не так резко, полушутя. Но Сэм различил в его голосе жесткие нотки и больше не спорил.  
Остаток вечера прошел в молчании. Сэм почти не отлипал от ноутбука, отлучившись лишь один раз, за ужином. Дину есть не хотелось, и он без аппетита сжевал гамбургер. Сэм прихватил еще и пирог — своего рода попытка извинения.   
Дин на это не повелся и отправился спать раньше обычного. Он намеренно устроился посередине кровати и раскинулся как можно шире, давая понять, что к компании сейчас не расположен. Повернулся спиной к Сэму и слабому свету ноутбука.   
Но сон, как назло, не шел. Дин таращился в темноту, подсвеченную сиянием экрана, и слушал успокаивающее клацанье клавиш.   
Сэм наверняка решил, что он обиделся. Возможно, даже злился.   
Дин скорее умер бы, чем признался, что разговоры про адских псов и договоры с демонами его не задевают. Они пугают до чертиков. В привычной жизни, в охоте, эта история подзабывалась. Но стоило вспомнить, что в аду для него готовят отдельную сковородку, и он слышал щелканье секундной стрелки, которая неслась по циферблату, отсчитывая его время.  
Сэму этого знать не следовало. Дин показывал, что злится, когда тот снова заводит об этом разговор. На самом деле он отчаянно боялся дать слабину. Потерять маску всесильного старшего брата — и любовника, — и предстать перед Сэмом как есть, слабым и напуганным.  
Тот, чувствуя воздвигнутую между ними невидимую стену, Дина не тревожил.   
Только через час внезапно позвал:  
— Дин? Ты спишь?   
Тот притворился спящим, но Сэм достаточно его знал, чтобы разгадать уловку. Он продолжил:  
— Я проверил Кэтрин Эрскин. Она раньше работала в Бостоне. Переехала сюда полтора года назад.

***  
— А она квалификацию не теряет, — заметил Дин.   
Кэтрин скрылась в двери под нежно-розовой вывеской секс-шопа. Сэм чуть улыбнулся, показывая, что оценил шутку. Сегодня утром между ними все еще чувствовалась натянутость, и оба старались говорить и действовать осторожно, словно жонглировали хрустальными тарелками.  
— Может, она стала для неверных мужей ангелом возмездия? Если, конечно, все трое гуляли от своих половинок   
— Если это вообще она. Зачем бы ей убивать третьего в своей постели?  
— Тоже верно.   
Дин успел допить кофе, когда Кэтрин наконец вышла с бумажным непрозрачным пакетом без всяких логотипов.  
— Интересно, что она купила.   
Дин развернулся к Сэму, всем своим видом выражая удивление. Он и правда был изумлен не на шутку.  
— Серьезно? Тебе интересно?  
— Не потому. Вдруг все намного прозаичнее, чем мы думаем? Некоторые… специфические магазины предлагают афродизиаки. Средства для повышения потенции.  
— Думаешь, мужчин отравили? Ты же сам смотрел отчеты о вскрытии, там ничего нет про отравление.  
— Возможно, патологоанатом не там искал. Или следов не осталось.  
— Ладно, понял. Загляну к ним.   
Дин открыл дверцу.  
— А ты прогуляйся вслед за Кэтрин.  
— Не терпится заглянуть в магазин?  
— Это не магазин, это секс-шоп. Место не для ботаников из Стенфорда. Кроме того, Кэтрин меня видела. А на твою мордашку, смотришь, и поведется.   
Он говорил без остановки, чтобы скрыть ощущение неловкости между ними. Сэм кивнул, тоже делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Но Дину казалось, что спиной ощущает его укоризненный взгляд. На пороге магазина он оглянулся. Сэма не было, он давно скрылся за поворотом.  
Секс-шоп был похож на тысячи других таких же магазинчиков, разбросанных по стране. Вопреки представлениям ханжей здесь было чисто чуть не до стерильности, повсюду — электрический свет. Эротические игрушки в таком антураже казались обыденными, как бытовая техника или аптечные товары.   
Дин отвернулся от заманчивых ярких коробочек — и столкнулся нос к носу с брюнеткой в строгой белой блузке.  
— Могу вам помочь? — спросила она сердечно.   
Дин ответил ослепительной улыбкой, вытаскивая удостоверение.  
— Чарльз Уоттс, ФБР.  
Улыбка девушки чуть угасла, из искренней стала профессиональной.  
— Чем могу помочь? — спросила она настороженно.   
— Женщина, заходившая только что, что она купила?  
— Мы не разглашаем информацию о клиентах, — твердо ответила девушка. Милая, отметил Дин. Но держится с профессиональной отстраненностью консультанта, да и строгая блузка делает ее похожей на офисного менеджера, а не на продавца секс-шопа, какого рисует фантазия.  
И, похоже, умная.  
— Вы не очень похожи на агента, — сказала девушка, изучая его настороженно.   
— Я в штатском. Есть ли у меня какая-то возможность узнать о покупках этой девушки?  
— Боюсь, что…  
— Послушайте, — Дин всмотрелся в бейджик, — Рози. Я прекрасно понимаю, что у вас есть свои правила. Но эта женщина, возможно, причастна к смерти нескольких человек.  
— И для этого вам нужно знать, чем она занимается в постели? — иронично спросила девушка.   
Дин сделал очень серьезное лицо.  
— Я должен проверить все сферы ее жизни. Просто перечислите мне покупки, прошу вас.  
— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответила Рози. Но Дин видел, что упоминание убийства ее смягчило.  
— Покажите еще раз значок, — потребовала она. Дин выполнил просьбу: в качестве работы Бобби он был уверен. К тому же малое число людей действительно знало, как выглядит жетон федерального агента.  
Девушка всматривалась в значок долго и придирчиво, наконец, позвала за собой к кассе.  
— Презервативы, упаковка двенадцать штук, смазка, пеньюар и наручники, — бодро отрапортовала она, сверившись с компьютером. И добавила с легкой ехидцей:  
— Нужна более точная информация? Пеньюар был черный, а наручники…  
— Нет, спасибо. А у вас продаются афродизиаки, средства для повышения потенции?  
— Да, конечно. Могу предложить виагру — классический вариант. Или более современные препараты.   
В голосе продавщицы было только доброжелательное участие. Ирония или насмешка не задели бы так сильно. Дин спросил подчеркнуто строго:  
— Не припомните, эта женщина покупала что-нибудь подобное?  
Пару секунд продавщица пристально смотрела на него, будто пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит. Наконец кивнула:  
— Да, несколько раз. Иногда покупала не она, а мужчины, приходящие с ней.  
— Сможете их опознать?  
— Попробую, — с сомнением сказала девушка.   
Дин выложил на стойку перед ней все три фото, которые удалось добыть из полицейского участка. К сожалению, посмертные. Девушка вздрогнула, разглядывая их.  
— Они здесь не очень-то живые, да?  
— Но вы кого-то из них узнаете?  
— Всех троих.  
— У вас хорошая память на лица.  
— Постоянных клиентов я помню.  
— Постоянных? То есть, они заходили часто?  
Девушка сгребла снимки и протянула Дину.  
— Извините, агент, но я и так рассказала слишком много о клиентах. Если хотите узнать больше, придется сделать все официально.   
Дин понял, что больше продавщица ничего не расскажет.  
— Могу я спросить? — произнесла она, провожая его до выхода. — В чем вы подозреваете эту женщину? Те мужчины — она их убила?  
— Не могу разглашать тайну следствия.  
Девушка вздохнула.  
— Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь? — спросила она скорее по привычке. — Агентам в штатском у нас скидка.   
Дин хотел было отказаться, но кое-что на витрине привлекло его внимание.  
— И большие скидки?   
— Десять процентов на все товары. Помочь вам выбрать?..

***  
Меньше всего Сэм ожидал увидеть Кэтрин Эрскин в церкви. Особенно после того заведения, которое она посетила до этого.   
На пороге церкви женщина помедлила, глядя на пакет. Но в конце концов перехватила его так, чтобы содержимое не было видно, и вошла.   
Сэм подождал несколько минут и вошел следом. Кэтрин, сидевшая на второй от алтаря скамейке не повернула головы, и он тихонько пристроился на заднем ряду, за колонной. Отсюда было прекрасно видно и проход, и склонившую голову женщину.  
Кроме них, в церкви не было ни души, царила противоестественная тишина. Через толстые стены и двери едва пробивался шум автомобилей с ближайшей дороги.  
Тишина действовала умиротворяюще. Сэм понемногу расслабился, разглядывая богато украшенный алтарь и мерцание свечей по бокам от него. На потолочной фреске прекрасноликий архангел Михаил трубил в рог. Художник не пожалел желтой краски, и от архангела шло почти реальное сияние.  
«Интересно, — подумал Сэм, разглядывая прекрасное и холодное лицо Михаила, — существуют ли ангелы?» До сих пор их не видел ни один из охотников. Но если Библия права насчет существования демонов, может, и их противники существуют? Им бы не помешал сейчас архангел с карающим мечом. Если бы была возможность вызвать Михаила или хоть завалящего ангела на помощь Дину, Сэм воспользовался бы ею без раздумий.   
От мыслей его отвлекли торопливые звучные шаги. Из боковой двери вышел священник, высокий и худой, со строго поджатыми губами. Он сразу заметил Кэтрин и сухо поприветствовал ее. В тихой церкви голоса были слышны довольно отчетливо, хотя оба говорили негромко.  
— Не думал, что вы придете сюда.  
— Церковь открыта для всех.   
Сэм впервые услышал голос женщины, грудной, обволакивающий.   
— Но присутствие некоторых нежелательно.   
В голосе священника слышалось раздражение, смешанное с презрением. Кэтрин держала удар:  
— Я зашла помолиться за Джералда.  
— Вы поспособствовали его убийству — и пришли сюда, чтобы лицемерить?  
— Что бы вы ни говорили, святой отец, я останусь.  
Священник наклонился к ней. Даже с такого расстояния его лицо показалось Сэму свирепым. Он приподнялся, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь женщине, но Кэтрин не отшатнулась и не показала, что испугана.  
— Ты — исчадие ада.  
Голос священника стал таким тихим, что Сэм едва разбирал слова.   
— Думаешь, я не знаю, кто ты и чем занимаешься. Распутница. Церковь не для таких, как ты. Моя церковь не для таких! Искусительница…  
Голос женщины звучал как шорох шелка:  
— Вы слишком высокого мнения о себе, святой отец. Здесь полно прекрасных мужчин, вы не единственный.  
Священник отступил и указал на дверь:   
— Вон. Вон, исчадие ада. Оставь этот город в покое. Ты разрушишь его.  
Кэтрин поднялась.  
— Я уеду отсюда только когда сама пожелаю. Не указывай мне, святоша. Я знаю, таких, как ты. Именно вы охотнее всего поддаетесь греху. Если бы я пожелала, ты бы на коленях передо мной ползал.  
Священник сделал еще несколько шагов назад, словно не в силах выдерживать ее взгляд. Но Кэтрин уже не смотрела на него. Подхватив пакет с покупками, она направилась к выходу. На сидящего в заднем ряду Сэма она даже не взглянула.  
Святой отец еще несколько минут оставался в церкви. Сэм все это время просидел на месте, не уверенный, как отреагирует священник на неожиданного свидетеля разговора. И лишь когда мужчина скрылся из виду, Сэм выбрался из своего укрытия и вышел на улицу.  
Кэтрин Эрскин нигде не было видно. 

***  
— У нее конфликт с местным священником, — объявил Сэм, закрывая дверь номера.   
Дин что-то поспешно сунул под подушку. Сэм сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, боясь вопросом нарушить хрупкое перемирие.  
— На ножах со священником?  
— Он называл ее, цитирую: распутницей, искусительницей, исчадием ада.  
— Набор впечатляет. Объяснил, почему?  
— Нет, но они явно друг другу не нравятся.   
Дин поправил подушку, и Сэм не выдержал:  
— Что там у тебя?  
— Ничего. Не хочешь спросить, как дела у меня?  
— Хорошо, как дела у тебя?   
— Продавщица в том магазине…  
— Секс-шопе.  
— … в том секс-шопе сказала, что Кэтрин иногда заходила с мужчинами. Я показал ей фото умерших. Как думаешь, скольких она опознала?  
— Всех?  
— Точно.   
Сэм присел за стол и машинально открыл ноутбук. Вылезла вкладка сайта-бестиария. Он покосился на Дина, но тот ничего не заметил, и Сэм поспешно свернул страничку.   
Дин откинулся на спинку кровати, рассуждая:  
— Итак, с Кэтрин все не так чисто. Если она причастна ко всем смертям, то как она это делает?   
Сэм открыл другую вкладку и развернул страничку к Дину. На картинке над лежащим навзничь мужчиной склонялась женская фигура.   
— Суккуб.  
— Что?  
— Суккуб. Помнишь, все жертвы казались… довольными?  
— Точно. А суккубы — это ведь демоны-соблазнители?   
Дин приподнялся, всматриваясь в картинку.  
— Скорее всего, среднее между демоном и ведьмой. Приходит к мужчинам по ночам и высасывает их жизненную энергию во время секса.  
— Но если предположить, что это Кэтрин, как она их убила? В ее постели скончался только один мужчина. Что с остальными?  
— Суккубы приходят к мужчинам во снах. Причем предстают в виде красивых и соблазнительных девушек, а на деле являются уродливыми старухами с телом девушки.  
— Первой части описания Кэтрин очень даже соответствует.  
— Как вариант, — сказал Сэм не слишком уверенно. — Но пока слишком мало доказательств, чтобы обвинять ее.  
— Подожди, священник назвал ее исчадием ада?   
— И добавил, что он знает, кто такая Кэтрин. Кажется, он намекал, что в церковь она приходит за тем, чтобы соблазнить его. Конечно, суккубы по легендам предпочитали монахов и святых людей, но мне не показалось, что она пытается с ним флиртовать.   
Сэм замолчал.  
— Что? — встревожился Дин.  
— Священник потребовал, чтобы Кэтрин уехала из города. Сказал, она его погубит.  
— Думаешь, он называл ее исчадием ада в буквальном смысле?  
— Возможно.  
— Ладно, там написано, как убить суккуба?  
— Я не нашел никаких упоминаний. Собирался звонить Бобби, пусть он поищет что-то в своих книгах.   
— Ага, давай.  
Пока Сэм звонил Бобби и надиктовывал сообщение на автоответчик, Дин вытащил кое-что из-под подушки и спрятал руку за спину.  
— Занято? — спросил он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Да. Оставил ему сообщение. Пожалуй, схожу до автоматов. Не видел мой кошелек?  
— На тумбочке.   
Сэм подошел ближе и протянул руку за кошельком, но взять не успел. На запястье защелкнулся браслет наручника. Он дернул рукой, не сразу поняв, что случилось.  
— Дин?   
Тот неторопливо поднялся, обошел Сэма, внимательно и оценивающе его осматривая.  
— Это шутка?  
Наручники, вторым браслетом прикованные к решетке кровати, держали крепко.  
— Все серьезно, — заверил Дин. — Сейчас мы будем восстанавливать семейные отношения.  
Негромкий хлопок заставил Сэма обернуться. Дин стоял на некотором отдалении, чтобы брат не смог его достать. И похлопывал по ладони плоским кончиком гибкого черного стека.   
До этого момента Сэм еще считал происходящее шуткой, но теперь поверил: Дин всерьез. В нем ощущались решимость и непривычная властность.   
— Что ж, ладно.   
Сэм облизал губы.  
— Что мне делать?  
— Сначала скажи стоп-слово.  
Кончиком стека Дин погладил его щеку. Прикосновение жесткой кожи было странным, почти пугающим, но Сэм заставил себя не дергаться.  
— Стоп-слово? Серьезно?  
Плоский кончик стека шлепнул Сэма по губам.  
— Стоп-слово. Живо.  
— Эээ… Кольт?  
— Сойдет.  
Стек жестко уперся в подбородок, заставляя податься вперед и вниз. Сэм подчинился этому движению, наклонился к Дину. Он пока не мог понять, нравится ли ему эта игра. Но она определенно была лучше холодного молчания.   
И что скрывать, властность Дина его завела. Он почувствовал, что член уперся в ширинку.   
Дин медлил, хотя их губы почти касались друг друга. Сэм занервничал он уже хотел сам податься вперед и поцеловать сам, когда Дин преодолел последние разделяющие их миллиметры.  
Поцелуй вышел нежным — своего рода взаимная просьба о прощении. Сэм, расчувствовавшись, потянулся к брату, забыв про наручники.   
Но стоило ему расслабиться, Дин вдруг больно прикусил нижнюю губу. Перехватил инициативу, вламываясь языком в рот Сэма. Тот сдался сразу, без борьбы, уступая напору.   
Дин положил руки на его ширинку, погладил член через одежду и несильно сжал. Сэм застонал и толкнулся навстречу. Дин мял и тискал его промежность, грубовато, без особой жалости.   
Но когда Сэм попытался сделать то же самое, брат его остановил. Шагнул назад, облизывая влажные раскрасневшиеся губы.  
— Раздевайся.   
Сэм дернул рукой.  
— Может, снимешь наручники?  
— Нет.  
— Ладно…  
Действовать одной рукой оказалось чертовски неудобно. Дин помогать не спешил, стоял в стороне и любовался. Непонятно, чем, потому что происходящее было далеко от профессионального стриптиза. Сэм подозревал, что выглядит неуклюже, а не сексуально.  
Вынимая ногу из брюк, он потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на постель.  
Проблемы возникли и с рубашкой. Левую руку Сэм освободил, но браслет наручников помешал раздеться полностью. Задачу решил Дин, разрезав рукав ножом. Сэм поежился, чувствуя холодок металла рядом с кожей.   
— Залезай на кровать и встань на четвереньки, — велел Дин.   
Сэм уперся руками в спинку кровати и обернулся через плечо. И тут же получил удар стеком по бедру, неприятный, но не болезненный.  
— Я не разрешал смотреть.   
Сэм перевел взгляд на свои руки, сжимающие прутья кровати. Удобнее было бы опереться о подушку, но наручники такой возможности не давали.   
Он прислушался к движениям брата, но Дин, когда хотел, мог двигаться легче кошки.  
Поэтому крепкий удар по ягодицам стал неожиданностью. Сэм втянул воздух, почувствовал резкую, словно от укуса, боль.   
Дин оказался прирожденным мастером: стек в его руках порхал, жаля тело Сэма. Приятными удары не были, Сэм даже почувствовал, как уменьшается возбуждение и опадает член.   
Он насчитал шесть ударов — по три на каждую ягодицу. Задница горела огнем. Словно в компенсацию, их коснулась теплая рука, осторожно и ласково прошлась по оставшимся следам. Стало не хорошо, но хотя бы терпимо.   
Сэм почувствовал, что его пенис начинает оживать. Дин заметил эту реакцию и сжал мошонку, оглаживая пальцами.   
Сэм словно очутился в безвоздушном пространстве: не мог сделать ни единого вздоха. А Дин походил на музыканта, который прекрасно знает свой инструмент и умеет извлечь из него самые изысканные звуки. Происходящее больше не казалось странным или ненатуральным. Сэм был во власти брата, и это его полностью устраивало.   
От мошонки Дин перешел к ягодицам. Провел между половинок ладонью, заставляя расслабиться, потом подразнил вход. Сэм постарался изогнуться как можно соблазнительнее, показывая, что готов, но Дин не обратил внимания на его маневр. Он снова взялся за стек, Сэм угадал это и невольно сжался. Но удара не последовало. Прохладный кончик прикоснулся к шее и плашмя заскользил вниз, к копчику и обратно. После пары таких движений Сэм успокоился.   
Плоский конец стека заскользил по его боку, поднырнул под грудь и по очереди коснулся сосков. Дин обвел их, несильно похлопал. К своему удивлению, Сэм понял, что эта своеобразная ласка приятна.  
Стек пропутешествовал вниз, к его животу. Дин больше не пытался ударить, сейчас он только игрался с Сэмом, и того такое положение дел устраивало гораздо больше. Опасение и напряжение отступили, теперь он наслаждался происходящим. Особенно когда Дин снова коснулся его рукой. Сжал пальцами сосок, сильно потерев и после потянув. Сэм не смог сдержать довольный вздох.   
Единственным, что отвлекало, была нарастающая боль в уставших руках. Дискомфорт от неудобной позы становился все сильнее. Влажные от пота руки норовили соскользнуть с перекладин кровати, и Сэму приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы удерживать их в такой позиции. Поэтому он был благодарен Дину, когда тот обхватил его под грудью и поддержал. Другой рукой он коснулся Сэма сзади.  
Пальцы обвели вход, подразнили, потом насухую проникли внутрь, растягивая мышцы.   
Сэм уже был готов трахнуться прямо так, без смазки. Он мысленно умолял Дина: ну давай же, какого черта ты ждешь, ведь хочешь этого не меньше…   
Но мысленные молитвы до Дина не дошли. Тот поцеловал брата в плечо и отпустил. В памяти Сэма всплыла сцена в карфагенском мотеле. Пришло его время оказаться на месте Дина.  
Потеряв без поддерживающей его руки равновесие, он опрокинулся вперед, но потом снова выпрямился, изо всех сил упираясь в прутья постели.  
— Можешь лечь на спину, — разрешил Дин.   
Сэм с облегчением перевернулся. Член ожидающе приподнялся, словно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Тот усмехнулся, обхватывая его пальцами.  
— А тебе такие грязные игры по вкусу, да, Сэмми?  
— Ты прирожденный мастер.   
Сэм хотел, чтобы это прозвучало шутливо, но получилось правдиво. Пересохшие губы с трудом выталкивали слова. Сэм облизал их, наблюдая, как рука брата лениво движется вверх-вниз по его члену. И вжался бедрами в постель, иначе просто толкнулся бы в сжимающие его пальцы.  
— Мастер… Мне нравится, как это звучит.   
Сэм так и впился взглядом в его ширинку. Джинсы заметно топорщились спереди. Он представил, как берет член брата в рот, и невольно провел языком по губам.   
Дин дал ему вволю налюбоваться и спросил:  
— Хочешь его?   
Сэм кивнул.  
— Ладно. Как можно тебе отказать.   
Дин начал расстегивать рубашку. Сэм даже приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть импровизированный стриптиз. Брат не старался выглядеть эротичным, но у него это получалось само собой. Сэм внимательно рассматривал его, скользил взглядом по безволосой мускулистой груди и впалому животу, по рукам, которые могли быть и сильными, и нежными. Дин был воплощением эротизма. В юности Сэму достаточно было представить брата голышом, чтобы довести себя до оргазма. При этом он мог едва касаться себя — хватало малейшей стимуляции и фантазий. Дин до сих пор оставался его личным афродизиаком.   
К тому моменту, когда он разделся, Сэм был готов кончить даже без стимуляции. Но Дин вовремя заметил это и пережал основание его члена.  
— Не торопись, Сэмми. Сначала я. Хочешь сделать мне приятное?   
Сэм кивнул. Расширившимися глазами он наблюдал, как Дин перекидывает через него ногу и устраивается верхом. Потом тот подвинулся выше, навис над его грудью. Коснулся губ Сэма головкой члена.  
— Тогда, в Карфагене, ты хорошо поработал ртом. Повтори это для меня.   
Сэм послушно заглотил член. Головка уперлась в небо, но он расслабил горло, впуская пенис глубже.   
Дин застонал от удовольствия, и Сэм с удвоенным рвением принялся сосать, скользя языком вдоль пениса, лаская каждую вену.  
Широкая ладонь обхватила его затылок, направляя. Дин двигал бедрами, с силой толкаясь в послушный рот. Казалось, он не контролирует себя. Но Сэм был уверен, что брат настороже и готов прерваться, если ему, Сэму, станет больно. Вот только он сам не хотел останавливаться.   
Он чувствовал ноющую тяжесть в мошонке, то, как приподнимается возбужденный член. Хотелось прикоснуться к себе или попросить об этом Дина. Но Сэм помнил условия игры: все будет идти так, как захочет Дин.  
Поэтому ему осталось только стараться в надежде подвести того к финалу как можно скорее. Может, тогда и ему уделят внимание.  
Словно разгадав его намерения, Дин придержал его за загривок.  
— Не части, Сэмми.  
Придерживая брата за волосы, он осторожно извлек член. Между головкой и губами Сэма протянулась ниточка слюны. Сэм машинально слизнул ее, глядя на Дина и только на него. Зрелище его напряженного, налившегося кровью члена было так прекрасно, что он не мог отвести взгляд. И чувствовал, как собственное возбуждение превращается в пытку.  
Забывшись, Сэм потянулся свободной рукой к своему пенису. И тут же получил жесткий удар. К счастью, не стеком, а ладонью.  
— Я разве разрешал? — осведомился Дин.  
— Нет. Но я хотел…  
— Договаривай. Ты хотел кончить? Так?   
Сэм кивнул. Дин, расположившись так, чтобы он все видел, сжал себя, помял пальцами головку. В другое время Сэм уже потянулся бы к нему, чтобы слизнуть выступившую капельку смазки, снова взять в рот, дать себя оттрахать и наконец разрядиться самому… Но твердое «нет» Дина словно повисло между ними, не давая сдвинуться с места.  
— Попроси меня, — велел Дин. — Если хочешь кончить, попроси об этом вслух. Скажи, чего именно ты хочешь.   
Сэм замялся. С постельными разговорами у него не ладилось. Но желание стало таким мучительным, чуть не болезненным, что он выпалил почти сразу:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Хочу кончить под тобой.  
Брови Дина приподнялись в веселом удивлении. Он довольно кивнул и пристроился между ног Сэма.  
— Надо почаще тебя пороть. Ты становишься таким разговорчивым.  
Тот, приподнявшись, наблюдал, как Дин раскатывает по члену презерватив и выдавливает на пальцы смазку. И то, и другое, на взгляд Сэма, слишком медленно.   
Он нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, когда почувствовал в себе пальцы Дина. Это была молчаливая просьба ускориться, но притворился непонятливым. Готовил Сэма так обстоятельно, словно тот был девственником в свой торжественный Первый Раз. Каждое движение казалось чуть не издевательством. Особенно когда пальцы проехались по простате и тут же скользнули прочь. Сэм стиснул зубы, уговаривая себя не кончать. Впервые со студенческих времен он прибегнул к старой уловке: мысленно проговаривал клятву гражданина, чтобы снизить возбуждение.   
Дин приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, откровенно наслаждаясь нетерпением Сэма и его мучениями.   
Но возбуждение и ему давалось нелегко. Поэтому прелюдия оказалась не такой долгой, как Сэм опасался. Очень скоро Дин раздвинул его ноги и толкнулся в него.   
Сэм вцепился в простыню и прут кровати. В паху словно пожар полыхал. «Кончить, кончить, кончить», — бился в висках пульс.   
Дин стиснул его член.  
— Эй, приятель, ты уже на финише? Без разрешения?   
Сэм едва разлепил губы.  
— Нет, сэр. Я жду приказа, сэр.  
— Молодец, солдат, — серьезно ответил Дин и тут же толкнулся в него, преодолевая сопротивление неподатливых мышц. Сэм от этого толчка сорвался на крик и зажмурился. И потому не увидел на губах Дина промелькнувшей странной улыбки.   
Тот двигался жестко, не жалея ни брата, ни себя. Выплескивал свое раздражение и обиду. Переводил в бешеный трах скопившееся напряжение. Сейчас, когда он был с Сэмом — в Сэме, — страх перед ожидавшим через несколько месяцев кошмаром отступил. Хотелось верить, что все разрешится само собой, утрясется. Их ждет хэппи-энд. Потому что не может быть плохо в мире, где есть такое… Такое, как у них. Дин не мог подобрать названия этому чувству. Больше, чем любовь, крепче, чем братские узы. Словно они были половинками целого, которые друг без друга не могли существовать. Страшно было представить, что станется с Сэмом, когда он останется без Дина. И что будет без брата с ним самим по ту сторону, если она есть, та сторона.  
Чувство единения, целостности захлестывало с головой и ощущалось особенно остро сейчас, за миг до оргазма. Дин начал двигаться чаще, предчувствуя его приближение. В этот момент он поймал умоляющий, измученный взгляд Сэма и прохрипел:  
— Можно.  
Братишка содрогнулся в такт ему, и кончили они вместе. Дин без сил лег прямо на Сэма, не обращая внимания, что его член все еще глубоко внутри, а сперма Сэма пачкает их обоих. И тело, и разум были восхитительно пустыми, выжатыми досуха.  
Проклятая стена между ним и Сэмом наконец рухнула, и приятно было просто лежать головой на груди брата и слушать стук его сердца. Оно оказалось прямо под ухом Дина, и он различал, как частая пульсация постепенно утихает, биение становится не таким отчетливым, но более размеренным.   
Дин поцеловал оказавшийся прямо у его губ сосок и потянул его зубами.  
— В следующий раз испробую на тебе зажимы, — пообещал он зловеще.  
— В следующий раз ты снизу, — ответил Сэм. И в подтверждение своих слов обхватил его свободной рукой, готовый удержать его и подмять под себя.   
Дин сделал вид, что обдумывает это предложение.  
— Знаешь, что, а я не против.

***   
За восхитительной ночью последовало не менее прекрасное утро. Единственное, что беспокоило Сэма,- это саднящая задница. После полуночи и еще один оргазм спустя Дин вспомнил про свой стек, и свежие удары легли поверх предыдущих. Тогда это, казалось, неудобств не доставляло. Утром же Сэм на секунду присел на жесткий стул, но тут же переместился на кровать под внимательным и ехидным взглядом Дина.   
Но хотя задница ощутимо побаливала, воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи будили только приятные воспоминания,  
Звонок от Бобби как расхолаживающий фактор пришелся кстати. Сэм, включив телефон, специально отвернулся от Дина, который рассеянно поглаживал свою игрушку.  
— Да, Бобби, слушаю?   
За ухом защекотал. Сэм машинально почесался о плечо, но щекотка вернулась. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Дин подобрался ближе и легонько водит по его шее самым краешком стека. Шея у Сэма всегда была чувствительным местом, и щекотки он не терпел. Дин это прекрасно знал, но не отреагировал ни на самое страшное лицо в своей адрес, ни на то, что Сэм перехватил его руку сразу, как положил трубку. Несколько секунд они боролись за обладание стеком, и на этот раз Дин потерпел неудачу.  
— Что сказал Бобби? — спросил он как ни в чем не бывало, хотя Сэм подмял его под себя после короткой потасовки.  
— Что суккубы, как и демоны, чувствительны к святой воде. Единственное условие: она должна быть освящена непосредственно служителем церкви или вынесенной со святой земли.   
— Хочешь наведаться в церковь, а потом устроить Кэтрин ванну из святой воды?   
Сэм сполз с него и лег рядом. Такая манера разговора — в постели, неторопливая, вошла у них в привычку.  
— Если это она, — уточнил Сэм. — К тому же, вода ее только задержит, но не убьет. Чтобы уничтожить суккуба, потребуется серебряный кинжал, окропленный той же самой водой. В идеале не помешало бы и освящение…  
— Но преподобный вряд ли согласится сделать это без вопросов.   
Сэм кивнул, на пробу взмахивая отвоеванной плеткой. Рукоятка удобно лежала в руке.  
— Учти, что все это неточно, — подчеркнул он. — Суккубы встречаются не так часто, так что правдивость теории придется постигать на практике.  
— Не вопрос. Ты собираешься воспользоваться этой штукой или нет?   
Сэм покачал стек у руке. Соблазн был велик.  
— Куда мне до тебя.  
— Подумай, — предложил Дин. — Можем поиграть в строгую госпожу и непокорного раба, если надумаешь. Учти, я буду сопротивляться.   
Он тут же скатился с кровати, но Сэм все равно его зацепил. Плотная джинсовая ткань смягчила удар, зато вышел он громким. Дин позорно ойкнул, потянувшись к пострадавшему заду, чтобы ощупать его.  
— А может, я и смогу, — невозмутимо закончил Сэм.

***  
Около церкви оказалось неожиданно людно.  
— Праздник какой-то? — предположил Дин, паркуясь у обочины. Дальше проехать было бы невозможно: десятка три людей заняли не только тротуары, но узкую проезжую часть.  
— Не думаю, что это праздник.   
Сэм разглядел, что собравшиеся одеты буднично, совсем не для похода в церковь. Тем более, если собирались на торжество.   
К тому же, внимание было приковано не к церкви, а к почти прилепившемуся к ее стене двухэтажному дому. У его дверей Сэм заметил пару полицейских.  
— Не наш ли клиент? — пробормотал Дин, выходя. — Что случилось, милая? — обратился он к немолодой женщине, чей алчный блеск в глазах выдавал завзятую сплетницу.  
Та, вспыхнув от двойного удовольствия (комплимент и возможность рассказать историю самой первой), сообщила:  
— Отец Робинсон скончался сегодня ночью, упокой господь его душу.  
— Выходит, это его дом?   
С крыльца спускался шериф. К нему тут же придвинулся молодой мужчина с нацеленной, словно пистолет, камерой.   
— Точно. Преподобный был такой добрый, никто бы и подумать не мог…  
Женщина сделала паузу, которая должна была быть эффектной. Сэм выразил вежливый интерес.  
Поняв, что вопросов не дождется, но прибывшие не прочь услышать больше, сплетница продолжила:  
— Говорят, преподобный умер в постели.   
И, перейдя на доверительный шепот, добавила:  
— Во время извращенного секса.  
Слово «секс» она произнесла как «шабаш». У Сэма предательски зазудели следы ударов.  
— Кто говорит? — спросил он.  
— Полиция. Ронни Малковиц сказал что-то такое репортеру. Эх и влетело ему потом от шерифа… Подумать только, извращение — и у кого, у священника!   
— Ведь и не подумаешь, — машинально поддакнул Дин. — Такой приличный человек…  
— Именно! Бедная Элайза.  
— Кто это? — спросил Сэм.  
— Супруга преподобного. Жить с извращенцем…  
Женщина сокрушенно покачала головой.  
— Что скажешь? — поинтересовался Дин, отведя Сэма в сторону. — Вчера днем преподобный поспорил с блудницей, а уже ночью скончался во время какого-то, наверняка невинного, извращения. Совпадение?  
— Исключать нельзя, — сказал Сэм, принявший на себя роль адвоката дьявола. Но и его вера в невиновность Кэтрин Эрскин давно пошатнулась. — Хотя я бы сначала поговорил с супругой священника.  
— Отлично. А я пока загляну в церковь.   
Дин отогнал машину в безлюдный тупичок, где Сэм переоделся в черный костюм федерала.  
— Что не так? — спросил Дин. Застегивая манжеты рубашки, Сэм сначала замедлился, потом замер вовсе. Между бровей у него пролегла озабоченная морщинка.  
— Я тут подумал… Раз уж суккубы выбирают своих жертв среди тех, кто занимается агрессивным сексом. .  
— Всего лишь небольшим милым извращением.  
— Пусть так. Тогда почему она сегодня ночью проигнорировала нас?   
Дин изумился:  
— Ты серьезно? Жалеешь, что демон не заглянул к нам на огонек?  
— Я абсолютно серьезен. В эту ночь у нее был выбор. Как минимум две пары, и неизвестно, сколько еще людей… развлекались. Зачем навещать священника, у которого в доме теоретически немало опасных для нее предметов, если она могла выбрать более доступную добычу.  
— Может, мы для нее недостаточно распутные? — предположил Дин, вызвав у Сэма улыбку. — Или не любит мальчиков с мальчиками. Черт, а ведь это, получается, дискриминация по ориентации!  
— Предъявишь ей претензии, когда мы ее найдем.

***  
Полицейский у дома священника придирчиво изучил удостоверение Сэма.  
— Быстро вы, — проворчал он, неохотно давая дорогу.   
— Еще не успел уехать после предыдущего случая.  
Помрачневший полицейский впустил его в дом Элайза Робинсон сидела в гостиной. В помещении было темновато из-за наглухо закрытых штор, горела настольная лампа. Обстановка из-за этого выглядела неуместно уютной.  
Агента ФБР супруга священника поприветствовала с вежливыми интонациями. Но стоило тому заикнуться про произошедшее и попросить рассказать все в подробностях, от женщины повеяло холодом.  
— Я интересуюсь этим не из праздного любопытства, — поспешил сказать Сэм. — Это действительно важно.  
— Вы думаете, это я убила Говарда?  
— Нет. Но я думаю, что-то могло спровоцировать внезапную смерть.  
— Что? Яд? Но как бы Говард его принял? Он ел только домашнее, был очень придирчив…  
— Не думаю, что это связано с едой, миссис Робинсон. Скорее, с вещами, которые вы могли использовать…   
Сэм не сказал «ночью», но это слово повисло в воздухе. Элайза Робинсон уставилась на свои колени. И поскольку пауза зятягивалась, Сэм мягко окликнул ее.  
— Мы редко позволяли себе в постели что-то нетрадиционное, — сообщила женщина своим коленям. — Даже в молодости. Признаться, мы с Говардом даже в молодости предпочитали традиционную близость. А в этот раз… Скоро годовщина, и я сама предложила…   
Она боится осуждения, понял Сэм. И, конечно, сплетен.   
— Миссис Робинсон, все сказанное останется между нами. Мне важно услышать обо всем, что произошло. От этого могут зависеть жизни и других людей. Ваш муж, вероятно, был не первым и будет не последним, кто пострадает. Поэтому прошу вас рассказать мне все. Я здесь не для того, чтобы судить. Даже если вы расскажете о чем-то неприемлемом с общественной точки зрения.  
Женщина удивленно и возмущенно вскинула на него глаза.  
— Неприемлемом? Но ведь это такая мелочь!  
Чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, Сэм уточнил:  
— То есть, вы не делали ничего такого?..  
— Какого? О чем вы подумали?  
— Миссис Робинсон, будет проще, если вы сами все мне расскажете.  
Через пару минут разговоров и уточнений Сэм извинился и вышел в прихожую, чтобы позвонить.

***   
Дин не удивился бы, если бы церковь была закрыта. Но дверь поддалась под его рукой.   
Но внутри царила предсказуемая пустота. Может, позже прихожане потянутся сюда, чтобы помолиться за душу своего священника, но пока они предпочитали быть снаружи, в гуще событий.   
Дин подошел к кропильнице и окунул в нее одну из принесенных фляг.  
— Странно увидеть вас здесь, агент.  
Голос Кэтрин Эрскин раздался прямо за спиной, неожиданно громкий в пустой церкви.  
Сегодня она надела не строгий костюм, а глухое платье. Менее соблазнительной она в нем не выглядела. Казалось, святые и ангелы на витражах взирают на нее с осуждением.   
Дин все так же держал флягу в воде и спохватился, только когда она полилась через край.   
— Вы ходите, как кошка, — сообщил он, делая вид, что ищет платок. Нащупал в кармане складной нож. Не то, что нужно, но остается надеяться, что сойдет за серебряный клинок.  
— Вы были не слишком внимательны. А я воспользовалась тем же укрытием, что ваш напарник вчера. Дайте угадаю, тот милый молодой человек — ваш брат?  
— Мы так похожи?  
— Не очень. Но у меня наметанный глаз и хорошая память на лица.   
Дин как можно незаметнее вытащил нож из кармана и опустил руку, пряча лезвие за ладонью. Пускать нож с ход он не торопился. Пока Кэтрин Эрскин не проявляла агрессию. Напротив, она отошла в сторону и села на ближайшую скамью.  
— Давайте я сэкономлю ваше и свое время, агент. Я знаю, кто вы и что вам нужно. Я вас даже ждала.   
— Разве? — это все, что Дин смог из себя выдавить.  
— Да, у меня с самого начала не заладилось в этом городе. Сначала Джералд, потом ополчившийся на меня священник… Потом еще вы приехали. Видимо, пора перебраться в другое место.  
— Боюсь, этого я тебе позволить не могу, сестренка.  
Убивать Кэтрин в церкви не хотелось. Было в этом какое-то богохульство. Но по опыту Дин знал, что второго шанса может и не быть, лучше пользоваться тем, что есть. Когда Кэтрин открыла сумочку и сунула туда руку, Дин дернулся, чтобы кинуться к ней, но остановился, увидев, что она держит в руках чековую книжку.  
— Дойной коровой для вас я не стану. Заплачу один раз — и разойдемся. Ну, сколько вы с братом хотите?   
Об абсурдности ситуации Дин растерялся. В голове промелькнула мысль про зарвавшуюся нечисть. Неужели суккуб хочет приплатить охотникам, чтобы они оставили ее в покое?  
Женщина раздраженно постучала пощелкала автоматической ручкой.  
— Ну? Сколько вы хотите за молчание? Только в пределах разумного, переплачивать я не стану. И ты отдашь мне все материалы. Что у вас есть? Фото? Видео?  
— О чем мы вообще говорим? — спросил Дин, уже догадываясь, какую ошибку они с Сэмом совершили.  
— О том компромате, которым вы собирались меня шантажировать. Сами снимали или кто-то из этих козлов делал снимки тайком?  
— Ты шлюха, — осенило Дина.  
Кэтрин заметно рассердилась, что не пошло на пользу ее красоте.  
— Пусть будет так. Хотя слово «шлюха» для меня слишком дешево, не находишь?  
Кэтрин, невзирая на то место, где они находились, медленно закинула ногу на ногу. До сих пор Дин видел такое только в «Основном инстинкте». Оказалось, в жизни это выглядит так же эффектно.  
— Это, пожалуй, да, — пробормотал Дин. Он как-то сразу поверил женщине и мог только удивиться, почему его чутье раньше не подсказало, за кем они устроили слежку.  
— Так сколько ты хочешь? Давай с этим покончим. У меня новая жизнь, с прошлым я завязала. И не хочу, чтобы мертвый придурок или двое живых идиотов все испортили.  
— Оставь деньги себе.   
Дин убрал нож обратно в карман, туда же сунул наполненную флягу. И взял вторую.  
— То есть тебе ничего не нужно? — уточнила озадаченная Кэтрин.  
— Считай, ты тронула меня своим признанием.  
— А что скажет твой брат?  
— Он жалостливый, так что будет в восторге от твоего намерения начать честную жизнь.  
— Ты чудик, — сообщила Кэтрин Эрскин, убирая чековую книжку и ручку в сумочку. — Надеюсь больше не увидеться.  
— Позволь совет напоследок: поменьше спи с чужими мужьями. Проститутку в тебе, может, и не признают, но шлюхой точно назовут. А это для тебя слишком дешево.  
— Не хватало мне еще одного проповедника.  
Проходя мимо дина, женщина обмакнула палец в воду и облизнула.  
— Не суккуб, но где-то рядом, — прокомментировал Дин, когда дверь церкви закрылась за Кэтрин Эрскин.   
Он чуть не выронил флягу с водой, когда раздалась трель звонка. Дин подхватил свою ношу и поскорее вышел на улицу.  
— Сэмми? У меня новость. Это не Кэтрин.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да. Мы только что побеседовали. Никакая она не суккуб. Бывшая проститутка.  
— Это объясняет, почему священник ее недолюбливал, — ответил, помолчав, Сэм.  
— А что у тебя?  
— Я поговорил с вдовой священника.  
— Выкладывай. Я готов слушать, какими извращениями занимался преподобный по ночам. Просил жену нарядиться развратной монашкой?  
— Дин.  
— Извини. Так что, просил?  
— Нет. Весь их грех — в использовании необычного презерватива.  
— С пупырышками, с усиками или ребристый?  
— Не смешно, Дин. Все это мелко для суккуба.  
— Ну, для священника и это, наверное, было пикантно. Во только Кэтрин в этом не замешана.  
— И у меня появилась новая идея.  
— Выкладывай.  
— Миссис Робинсон, сказала, что приобрела презерватив в магазине.  
— В секс-шопе? Думаешь, и остальные закупались тем же?   
— Я не заметил в городе другого такого магазина.   
Дин посмотрел на часы.  
— Дуй к машине. Я созвонюсь с остальными женщинами, спрошу, где закупались они.  
Минут через пять он получил ответ на свой вопрос. Все девушки подтвердили догадку Сэма.

***  
Спустя сорок минут, заехав в мотель и выдержав короткий спор с Сэмом (тот нехотя согласился подождать его в машине, оставленной в переулке), Дин зашел в уютный полумрак магазинчика.   
Но его поджидал сюрприз. Вместо давешней девушки его с любезной улыбкой к нему поспешила хорошенькая невысокая блондинка. Дин заметил надпись на бейдже — «Лили». То ли сотрудников здесь подбирали по именам, то ли они брали для работы псевдонимы.  
— Чем могу помочь, сэр?  
— Хочу это вернуть.   
Дин помахал пакетом, куда упаковал давешние игрушки. Как можно незаметнее он оглядел помещение, но вторую продавщицу не увидел.  
Девушка заглянула в пакет и свела брови.  
— Вы уже пользовались покупкой?  
— Да, пару раз.  
— К сожалению, мы не можем их принять. Извините, сэр, таковы правила.  
— А вот ваша напарница сказала, что я смогу обменять их в любой момент.   
На эту наглую ложь девушка не повела бровью.   
— Рози, вероятно, ошиблась. Мы не можем принять вещи, бывшие в употреблении. Кстати, почему вы решили их вернуть. Я не вижу дефектов. Дин обратил внимание, что стек она держит чуть ли не за самый конец рукоятки. Что разумно, если учесть, каких мест игрушка касалась недавно.  
— Да что-то мой партнер начал задыхаться. Глаза из орбит выкатились и все такое… Вы уверены, что эти вещи гипоаллергены?  
Выучка у девушки была блестящей. Она ничем не выдала, как глупа такая мысль, и спокойно ответила:  
— Абсолютно.   
Следующую четверть часа Дин методично выносил блондинке мозг. Она с профессионализмом, но теряя терпение, отбивала все его нападки. Нет, вернуть покупки нельзя. Нет, Рози сегодня не работает. Нет, вызвать ее нельзя. Нет, связаться с ней лично тоже.   
Дин украдкой глянул на часы. Пора было собираться, пока Сэм не отправился на его поиски. К его удивлению, Лили, смотревшая на него все с большим подозрением, сдалась.  
— Хорошо, оформите возврат.  
Девушка выложила перед ним бланк. Дин, беря предложенную ручку, продолжил:  
— А завтра вы работаете? Я бы мог заглянуть…  
— Конечно.  
Девушка накрыла его руку своей, от прикосновения кожу закололо, словно на морозе. Дин посмотрел сначала на руку, потом на девушку. Но лица уже не увидел: на голову опустилось тяжелое одеяло, которое отрезало и картинку, и звук.

***  
Пробуждение было внезапным, Дина словно выдернули из воды. Чувствовал он себя, как ни странно, неплохо, только в голове раздавался легкий звон. Небольшое головокружение было первым, что он почувствовал. А прижавшаяся к щеке рука и приятный запах духов — вторым.  
Белокурая девушка стояла, наклонившись к Дину, так что ее лицо оказалось на уровне с его. Дин дернулся, увидев ее взгляд. Внешне Лили не изменилась: все то же милое личико с капризно оттопыренной губкой, те же мягкие, как пух, волосы. Но глаза были другими: бледными, словно выцветшими. И очень, очень старыми.   
Суккуб моргнула, увидев, что он очнулся, но руку не убрала. Ощущение дурноты усилилось. «Да она кормится», — осенило Дина. Он дернулся, попытался оттолкнуть ее или отстраниться. Но понял, что и шевельнуться не может.  
Скосив глаза на грудь, Дин увидел, обвязывавшую его веревку. Суккуб постаралась на славу, опутав его, словно подарок лентой. Так что кожа под впивавшейся веревкой побаливала, а охотник мог только беспомощно трепыхаться.   
Он быстро окинул взглядом помещение. Похоже, суккуб притащила его в подсобку магазина. Сам он был привязан к вращающемуся офисному стулу. У стены валялись коробки, нераспечатанные и уже выпотрошенные, с вывалившимся пенопластом. Два стола, один — заваленный бумагами, другой — с микроволновкой и кофеваркой. Рядом — фляга со святой водой, нож Дина и остальные вещи.  
Лили проследила за его взглядом.  
— Ты смелый, охотник. Смелый и глупый. Не стоило возвращаться, если тебя отпустили в первый раз.   
Она убрала руку и отошла на пару шагов, но головокружение и звон в ушах не прошли.  
— Выбрать для прикрытия секс-шоп тоже не слишком-то умно, — огрызнулся Дин.  
— Но ведь эффективно.  
Дверь за спиной открылась и тут же закрылась. Дин услышал стук каблуков и вывернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшую. Темноволосая Рози аккуратно обошла его, встала рядом с подругой.   
Смотреть в ее глаза было жутковато. Если у блондинки они казались просто старыми, то у черноволосой женщины — древними. Дину стало не по себе при мысли, скольких же людей эта тварь погубила за свою жизнь.  
— А рыженькой у вас нет? — спросил он тоном, который приберегал для девиц в баре. — Для комплекта.  
— Поверь, милый, нас двоих тебе хватит за глаза, — ответила Рози.   
Она грациозно опустилась на колени к Дину. Нечисть там или нет, но пахло от нее приятно. Призывно. Так, как пахли некоторые девушки, необыкновенно популярные у мужчин. Они могли быть не красивыми, даже дурнушками, но что-то в них притягивало, заставляя удивляться окружающих и завидовать подруг. Только действие суккуба было гораздо сильнее. Дин почувствовал, как зашевелилось у него в штанах, и стиснул зубы.   
— Тебе повезло, милый. Тебе очень повезло. Ты умрешь, но умирать будешь медленно и сладко. О такой смерти мечтает каждый мужчина.  
— Только не я. И вообще, я по мальчикам.  
— Мне трудно разглядеть за веревками. Но что-то подсказывает, что это неправда.  
Мягкие полные губы коснулись его за ухом. От этого простого прикосновения Дин испытал жгучую и стыдную вспышку возбуждения. Если бы его ноги не были крепко связаны, он бы попытался их свести и скрыть возбуждение.  
— Разве ты не наелась сегодня ночью?  
— Ты про священника? В нем почти не осталось жизни. А ты молод и силен.   
— К тому же мы изголодались, — присоединилась блондинка. — Использовать проклятые предметы, убивать быстро — все равно что для вас есть фастфуд.   
— Невкусно и всегда на бегу.  
— А ты главное блюдо.  
— Наш провиант в дороге.  
— Тебя хватит надолго.  
— Подумай, сколько людей ты спасешь.   
Дин сделал единственное движение, которое мог себе позволить: запрокинул голову. Но от негромкого шепота, вползающего в уши, и разгорающегося желания было никуда не деться. Губы и пальцы скользили по нему, ласковые и нетерпеливые. Но он чувствовал себя словно окруженный стервятниками. Утихшая было дурнота вернулась, он чувствовал утекающие от него жизненные силы. На миг подумалось: может, сдаться? Умирать придется все равно, так почему не сейчас, не здесь, не так? Дин испугался этой возникшей в голове мысли, словно подсказанной кем-то другим.   
И скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что за дверью кто-то есть.  
Заметила это и Рози. Она подняла голову, всматриваясь в дверь, и бросилась к ней в тот же момент, когда она распахнулась.   
Дин отчаянно закрутился в своих веревках. Он не видел того, что происходило за спиной, и это наполняло его паникой.   
Блондинка над ним ощерилась по-звериному, на мгновение из-под маски красоты и молодости проглянуло другое лицо: намного старше, намного безобразнее, изрезанное глубокими морщинами. Дин понял, что через секунду Сэму придется иметь дело уже с двумя суккубами. Оттолкнувшись, он сумел перевернуться. Зубы лязгнули, когда тело чувствительно приложилось об пол. Как ни был прост трюк, он сработал: суккуб споткнулась о его ноги и задержалась. Всего на доли секунды, но этого времени Сэму хватило, чтобы разделаться с ее товаркой.   
Дин пропустил этот момент, но вздрогнул и сжался, когда блондинка закричала. В пронзительном вопле было больше от птицы, чем от человека. От большой и хищной птицы.   
Он потряс головой, чтобы к заложенным ушам вернулся слух.   
Из его позиции было видно плохо, но он все равно извернулся и смотрел. Потому что ничего больше ему не оставалось.  
Блондинка, наученная горьким опытом подруги, кружила рядом с Сэмом, не решаясь приблизиться. Но в тесной подсобке они не смогли бы избегать друг друга долго. В какой-то момент, описав полукруг, они поменялись местами. И Сэм оказался рядом со столом, где вперемежку с пустыми чашками и бытовой техникой лежали вещи Дина.  
— Вода. Сэм, сзади.   
Дин тут же пожалел о своих словах: Сэм отвлекся, и суккуб кинулась вперед. Кулак задел Сэма самую малость, но тот отлетел к стене и заморгал, словно оглушенный. Дин, в бешенстве от беспомощности, извивался на полу. Но девушки не пожалели веревки, ему удалось ослабить путы лишь самую малость.   
Блондинка взвизгнула. Сэму удалось подцепить флягу Дина, и, сорвав крышку, он щедро плеснул жидкостью ей в лицо. Суккуб закрыла лицо руками, и Дин не видел, как на нее это подействовало. Но по яростному воплю понял, что боль дикая.   
Сэм не теряя времени шагнул к ней и вогнал нож в грудь по самую рукоятку.   
И все кончилось как-то вдруг. После шума борьбы воцарилась почти гнетущая тишина.  
Сэм, покачнувшись, опустился рядом на колени, приподнял Дина, помогая ему сесть. Тот с облегчением привалился боком к брату. Отшибленный бок болел, но чувствовал себя Дин до неприличия счастливым.  
— Мой герой, — пробормотал он, когда Сэм начал разрезать веревки.

***  
— Куда поедем дальше? — спросил Сэм, укладывая вещи в сумку. Сумка Дина стояла у кровати, уже упакованная.   
Дин пожал плечами, нарочито равнодушно.  
— Может, заедем на недельку в Карфаген?   
Сэм оторвался от своего занятия и с удивлением обернулся к брату.  
— В Карфаген? Ты серьезно? Соскучился по кукурузным гамбургерам?  
— Ага. А еще по тамошней тишине.   
Дин подошел, положил одну руку Сэму на плечо, а другую на грудь, туда, где под рубашкой темнел оставленный суккубом синяк.  
— Вот я и подумал: может, поживем там немного? Пока не подвернется какое-нибудь дело. Пару дней. Или неделю. Или месяц, как захотим. Игрушек прикупим. Я даже разрешу опробовать их на мне. Хотя верхний из тебя, я уверен, хреновый.   
Дин говорил и говорил, пряча в обертку слов правду: ему было страшно и хотелось хотя бы кусочка мира. Он уже свыкся с мыслью, что умрет через несколько месяцев и бросит Сэмми. Но вчера ночью впервые подумал, что они до этой даты могут не дожить.   
В тревожных глазах Сэма он увидел отражение своих собственных страхов. Тот наклонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Дина. Руки опустились на пояс, притягивая ближе.  
— Конечно, — мягко, сдавленно ответил Сэм. — Можем заехать.   
С облегчением от того, что тяжелый момент позади, Дин быстро чмокнул его в губы и отошел.  
— Дин, — позвал брат. — Насчет игрушек ты сам предложил. Теперь не отвертишься.   
Дин не сдержал довольную ухмылку.  
— Посмотрел бы я на это, Саманта.  
Какая разница, что должно произойти через несколько месяцев. Ближайшее будущее было прекрасно.


End file.
